


The Moon's Gonna Rise

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: thg one-shots [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cuties, Dark Katniss Everdeen, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hope, I Love You, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kissing, Love, Moon, POV Peeta Mellark, Post-Mockingjay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Tears, Victor Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Peeta resolves himself to help Katniss in the only way he can, kisses.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: thg one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Moon's Gonna Rise

**Author's Note:**

> for that-comes-and-stays-fire after a title prompt.

Katniss is having a terrible day. It’s one of those days where she can barely get out of bed, let alone talk to me. The PTSD from both games and my hijacking is getting to her. I can’t stand to see her just so…so miserable. My only love, my Katniss flower, is like the shell of herself on days like these. I have them too. My heart aches to take away the pain she is experiencing.

She is so brave, so strong, so fearless. And I can’t believe she’s mine. I watch her stare straight ahead at the peeling paint on the wall. I sketch. I bake. I live. But it’s not enough for her to wake out of oblivion. It reminds me of her mother, someone Katniss never wanted to become, and I realize I must awake her.

As I run upstairs, evil thoughts invade my brain such as she’ll never wake up or she doesn’t even love you. I push them aside and jump on the bed. Our bed.

“Katniss, my love, you must come back to me.” I say as I peck kisses all over her beautifully scarred face. Her forehead. Her cheeks. Her eyelids. Each one receiving equal love and attention. The side of her mouth. And finally those luscious lips that I adore. A timid kiss, almost a feathers tap, and then she kisses me back.

I cry happy tears of joy and she gently caresses her lips over my tears, wiping them away. I repeat “I love you” over and over until she says the most beautiful words.

“As long as the sun sets and the moon rises, I will always love you Peeta.”

Indeed, the moon is rising on us on this magnificent night.


End file.
